


Sorrow

by ancalime8301



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry receives comfort from Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme in which I accepted prompts; [periantari](http://periantari.livejournal.com/) requested Frodo giving h/c to someone... perhaps his cousins or Sam? Post, during or pre-quest, doesn't matter.

Frodo was grieved to see Merry weep, there by the burial mound of King Theoden. He did not understand how Merry could have formed such a bond with this King of Men in so short a time, but he did understand what it was to lose someone you loved dearly. So he stayed behind when the burial was over and the rest of the folk gathered in the Hall for the funeral feast and held his cousin in his arms. Merry clung to him, resting his wet cheek on Frodo's shoulder.

No words were sufficient, but neither were they necessary.


End file.
